A New Home
by canadaisamazing
Summary: Callie and Jude are separated by their mother's death. A few years later, Jude finds his way to the Fosters. Will he and Callie reconnect? How will Jude handle himself while he finds his sexuality? Can Callie deal with the struggles of relationships and foster care?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought that I should probably post a new story. The beginning is kinda boring but it will get better. I also plan to bring Callie in to the story in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions. Reviews are how I can tell if people actually read my story and like it. I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters.**

Today was the day. Jude Jacob had already packed up his belongings, even though he had very little, and clung on to Bill's side. Jude's foster parents were on their way out of the house, dressed only in dirty clothes and handcuffs, enjoying the sight of Jude's fear. He had loved those foster parents. They were extremely caring, until they found out more about Jude's personality. His foster father had left copious amounts of bruises along his abdomen and his foster mother's hurtful words still bounced around his mind, tormenting every thought. Jude was overly joyed that the suffering was over, but a new wave of fear overtook his body. He was about to move to his third foster home since the day him and Callie were separated, due to their mother's death. At the age of 13 it was hard to find a willing foster family, yet one stepped up for Jude immediately.

Bill led Jude to his car. It looked just as Jude remembered. The body of the car had a slight build up of rust while the rims shined brightly. The interior had been worn down. The seats had begun to peel and the floors were rugged. Jude took his spot in the passenger seat beside Bill. Bill started driving, giving some time for Jude's nerves to calm. After five minutes, Bill spoke up.

" Jude, I'm really sorry that all this happened to you. I can't believe how cruel they were."

Jude whispered back, " There was nothing that you could have done."

" This house will be much better, Jude. I called them right away when I had heard what had happened. They needed convincing but they couldn't turn you down. You'll love them! I guarantee it!" Bill looked over to see no emotion come across Jude's face. The innocent boy seemed to have lost his innocence.

" Jude, If this doesn't work out then I will have to put you in a group home. We both don't want that. I believe that if you be yourself with this family, they will fall in love with you."

With that, the car pulled to a stop. Jude admired the house in front of him. The grass was freshly cut and healthy while the exterior of the house seemed up-kept. The front door seemed welcoming. Jude calmed down immensely at this sight. Suddenly, his door swung open. Bill was standing with a genuine smile, looking Jude straight in the eyes.

"Beautiful house, isn't it Jude? Come this way! Let's go meet your new family."

Jude followed Bill away from the car in awe. He couldn't believe that he was about to live in a house that magnificent. Jude starred into the abyss as the doorbell rang. A gorgeous women answered the door.

" Hey Bill. You must be Jude. I'm Lena."

Lena stuck out her hand but it was met with a blank glance on Jude's face. Lena turned around and yelled into the house.

" JESUS. COME HELP JUDE CARRY HIS STUFF UPSTAIRS."

Lena turned back to Jude with a smile.

" Jude, you will sleep upstairs in the same room as Jesus. He and his twin sister Mariana are both 15. Brandon, our other son, is 16. Why don't you follow Jesus upstairs to your room and we can talk after okay!"

Jude followed Jesus upstairs without saying anything. Bill quickly spoke to Lena.

" Where's Stef? I thought she would be home."

" She had to take the weekend shift. She will be home in a few hours."

" Oh okay. Before I go I think we should talk some more about Jude."

" Okay, tell me what I need to know."

" Well, Jude is a quiet and wise boy. He is shy until you start to build a relationship with him. Just keep talking to him, even if he doesn't respond. He will come around eventually. This is his third foster home. He was viciously beaten in the last one. I would tell you why he was beaten but it is probably best if he tells you himself. He also has a sister named Callie. They were split up when their mom died, ending communication between the two of them. If he ever wants to talk to her just call me."

" One question Bill. How are his grades? I want to enroll him at Anchor Beach but the administration has many academic requirements."

" Sadly, his marks are not high. Jude has struggled at school but I have never known why. It is something that you will need to work on."

" Thanks Bill. I have your number and I will call you if I need anything."

Lena shut the door behind Bill and hurriedly walked upstairs. The door to Jesus' and Jude's room was open so she walked right in. Jude was laying face down on his new bed, giving himself a minute to observe the whole situation. Lena walked up to him slowly, placing her hand lightly on his back. Jude flinched, almost rolling out of the bed, sending Lena a few steps backwards.

" I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. " Jude whimpered.

"Jude, sweetie, I would never hit you. I was just coming up to ask what you want for dinner."

" Oh, It doesn't really matter to me." Jude smiled softly and Lena's heart began throbbing. It was the first time Jude had shown a positive emotion.

Lena just continued to stare at Jude's soft smile. His brown eyes seemed to be pleading for affection. His face seemed rugged but shined with a sense of innocence. Lena knew that this boy would fit in to the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry if you like this story and waited this long for an update. The first chapter did not receive much praise so I was never inspired to write. I also had to deal with a loss in my family. Now that I have had some time, I have written some more. Please review! It inspires me! Anyway, this chapter focuses on Callie and her current situation! Enjoy. (BTW if you notice any errors, please tell me so I can fix them. I know this chapter is short but I plan on writing a lot more so don't worry!)**

Callie was enrolled at one of the worst schools in the area. Drugs and violence trumped learning and creativity. Her foster father, John Goodman, was never around. He worked part time at the local convenience store and used the money for gambling. Callie was used to his schedule. Work and drink during the week, gamble on the weekends.

The sound of the door slamming woke her up. All of her photos fell off of the cabinet. It was Saturday, meaning John was on his way to the casino. Callie rolled over to the right side, sitting up on the edge of her bed. Her clothes were filthy and smelled slightly of dried alcohol and tears. The abuse received from her foster father was becoming unbearable. John did not resort to physical abuse. He enjoyed the slow torture that came with verbal assault. Sometimes, he would yell at Callie because of unethical reasons. The words would batter Callie's thoughts and her emotional wall would break down. There was nothing John enjoyed more than pulling away the confidence from a young girl. Callie always tried to drown out the insults with positive thoughts. More specifically, thoughts of her younger brother Jude.

Callie stood up from her worn bed. Her hair was a mess and her eyes sat above a depressing facial expression. John had been up very late the night before, keeping her up with his constant yelling. Callie made her way to the bathroom. It was the only one in the house, not containing very much. A few toothbrushes, some that seemed as old as 20 years, were scattered across the counter near the sink. A grungy shower was against the far wall. The curtain was ripped severely. Surprisingly, the toilet itself was the cleanest area of the bathroom. Callie walked in and quickly dropped her clothes. She spun the tap and water began to flow from the shower head. After a minute had passed, and the water had warmed up, Callie stepped in. The water rushed down her back, sending chills across her body. Memories of her little brother came flooding back to her as the water sprayed.

"_ Jude where are you? I'm home!" Callie had just returned home from work. It had been three weeks since they had moved to this foster placement. Their foster father had left for the week, leaving Callie and Jude with almost no food. _

_" Jude, I got some groceries on my way home from work." Again, there was no response from Jude. Callie began up the stairs, immediately going to their shared room. There was only one bed, but it happened to be a queen size. Other than that, the room was almost empty. Before Jude and Callie had moved in, their foster father had planned to adopt a child with his wife. Sadly, she died of ovarian cancer shortly after the decision was made. Since she was gone, the man no longer wanted to adopt. He decided to foster because it provided him with another source of income. He didn't really care about the children he was going to foster. That was why he put a queen sized bed into an empty room._

_Jude was nowhere to be found, so Callie called out again, " Jude! Honestly where did you go?" _

_Callie walked towards their foster father's bedroom. A smile rose on Callie's face when she saw Jude cower in fear, wearing a dark blue dress._

_" Oh Jude buddy, you know you aren't supposed to wear women's clothes. I think the colour looks good on you though." Jude blushed and fell into a deeper state of embarrassment. Callie knew that their foster father was gone for a few more days, so she was not worried about Jude. _

_" Jude you should probably get out of that dress before you wrinkle it. Let me go put the groceries away and I can help you clean it up, okay?" _

_Jude nodded in response. Callie defended the stairs back towards the kitchen. She began organizing the food, placing some in the pantry and some in the fridge. She was busy, until the she heard the front door open. Callie froze immediately, realizing Jude was still upstairs._

The rest of the memory seemed blurry to Callie. The water had begun to run cold down her back so she spun the tap to turn off the water. Callie was frozen, just like on the day she found Jude wearing the dress. The only difference this time was that she was mission orientated. She had to find Jude. Swiftly, she moved out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her moist skin, making her way back to her bedroom. She grabbed the cleanest shirt and nicest pair of pants that she could find and threw them on. In a matter of seconds, Callie was out the door. She had to go find Jude.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG I'm soooooooo sorry. I forgot about his story. If you want me to continue please tell me and I always love suggestions. If you guys want more I can have another chapter up by Sunday-ish. By the way if you find any mistakes I am more than willing to fix them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, is anyone else having problems with uploading stuff onto this site? Took me forever to fix!**

The daily rush in the Adams-Foster household was in full effect. Mariana was brushing her hair at the table, while slowly eating the remainders of a fruit salad. Stef was still in the shower while Lena was trying to get everyone out the door for school, that is, except for Jude. Jude was in his room, alone, just staring at the math textbook Lena had given him the other night. It had to be at least a few hundred pages long, containing the most confusing problems Jude had ever seen in his life. That was the key of the problem for Jude. He had been bounced around from foster home to foster home, changing schools every step of the way. Education often took a backseat to being able to survive. The more Jude stared into the loaded pages, the more blank they seemed to get. Tears rolled from the bridge of his eyes, down his cheek, to drop on the pages of fear. ..._I wonder if they will be mad if I tell them that I don't know any of this. I wonder if they'll send me away too?_. Jude shook these childish thoughts out of his mind and rose from his bed. He needed a break from the reality of his education.

Lena heard Jude wandering down the stairs. This was his third full day in the house. On the first two, she had left to work, leaving Stef to help out Jude. Today, she had taken the day off of work, realizing that Jude needed some help with preparing for the exam to get into Anchor Beach. Lena grabbed a ceramic plate along with some cutlery for Jude. She had spent a large amount of her morning preparing a large breakfast for him, consisting of eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"Hey buddy, I made you breakfast. Do you like pancakes?"

The boy nodded his head softly in response. Jude has not spoken a great amount since the first night, usually only slipping the odd please or thank you. Lena placed the food gently in front of the boy, receiving nothing but a slight thank you.

" You are welcome. So I have to run to Anchor Beach to get some of my paper work. Everybody else has left so it would be just you for a while. Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"I'll just stay here."

"Ok. Please help yourself to the rest of the pancakes, I made them just for you. I'll be like fifteen minutes, okay?

Again, Jude nodded his head slightly. Lena grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Usually, she would not be comfortable in allowing someone staying home alone if they had only been there for three days, but there was something different about this boy. He seemed completely innocent and petrified of getting into any trouble, leaving no worries for her to let him stay alone.

Jude finished the rest of his breakfast, cleaned his dishes, and put away the leftovers. He didn't want to get in any trouble for uncompleted chores. As he walked up the stairs, he remembered that he hadn't really gotten a chance to look around the house. He had spent most of his time either in the kitchen or in his shared room. He started his personal tour with the backyard. It was extremely larger than what he was used to. Obviously they take care of it. He made his way into the garage. It was full of boxes, along with a decent quality keyboard, but nothing really special. Jude made his way back into the house. When he got up the stairs, he headed to Mariana's room, It was just like he expected it to be. Full of sparkles, fashion, and designer items. She had a massive collection of jewelry and makeup on a cabinet near the bathroom door. Jude took a closer look, only to see a massive amount of nail polish. It had been years since he had last worn nail polish. Without thinking, he slipped the bottle of sky blue polish into his pocket. Jude made his way to Brandon's room. It was composed of sports memorabilia and instruments, neither of which really interested him. Jesus also had a plethora of sports memorabilia, most of which he had already seen.

He made his way to the final stop on his house tour. Stef and Lena's room. The room was spacious, housing some beautiful furniture. Family photos, artwork, along with other miscellaneous made up most of the shelf space. The bed looked comfortable. All in all, it was nicer than Jude had ever seen. On his way out of the room, something caught his attention. A flowered dress was spread across a chair in the room. It was gorgeous in Jude's eyes. The pattern of the flowers were so appealing while the overall look of it seemed empowering. Almost instantly, he had dropped most of the clothes he had been wearing on the floor. The straps of the dress slipped over Jude's bare shoulders as he felt a feeling of pride flash across his body. He walked into the master bathroom, just to pose for the mirror.

Lena's car pulled up in the driveway. She had takes a little bit longer that she expected. As she strolled in through the door, she immediately called out for Jude. After not gaining a response, she checked the kitchen. Jude's dishes were clean and in the cabinet while the leftover pancakes were in the fridge. Lena walked upstairs to check on the boy, only to find out that his shared room with Jesus was empty. Panic began to set in as she checked both Mariana's and Brandon's rooms. Eventually, she noticed that a light was turned on in her room. She softly opened the door. She heard a soft footstep in the open bathroom, so she walked forward.

"Jude! Are you in here?"

She took stepped into the bathroom, only to see Jude across from her


	4. AN

**AN: Hey everyone don't worry I'm alive. I kinda forgot about this whole story thing. Since its summer I have time to write if you guys want to read this story more. Please give me some feedback if you'd like me to continue and if you have any suggestions. Thanks**


End file.
